The present invention relates to an acoustic alarm arrangement associatable with a pneumatic tire for generating a signal indicating that pressure of gas in the tire decreases from a predetermined magnitude.
Acoustic alarm arrangements have been proposed in the art. It has been recognized that the known acoustic alarm arrangements possess some disadvantages and are not satisfactory in some cases.